Description (as provided by the applicant): The goal of the 2012 Joint Symposium on HIV Research in Women is to identify gaps in knowledge in research on HIV and women and to develop strategies that will move the field forward. In order to accomplish this goal we will generate collaborative activity between CFARs and other research networks highlighting cutting edge science and promote opportunities for young investigators. The symposium will be held in Providence Rhode Island on September 19 - 20, 2012 and will be hosted by the Lifespan/Tufts/Brown CFAR. The symposium will consist of three sessions: HIV Prevention: Special Issues in Women; HIV and Reproductive Health; and Health Disparities & Social Vulnerabilities of Women. We are anticipating 175 attendees from the CFARs and other women's studies networks. Approximately 50% will be junior faculty members of the CFARs. The specific aims of the conference are to: 1) Identify gaps in knowledge in research related to HIV and women and develop strategies that will move the field forward; 2)Generate collaborative activity between the different Center for AIDS Research sites (CFARs) and with other research networks highlighting cutting edge science; and 3) Promote and emphasize opportunities for young investigators. Public Health Relevance: There are very few opportunities to feature early career investigators. The symposium will also create opportunities for mentoring and networking for CFAR junior investigators. This is one of the few meetings that will link the CFARs to various networks and other large cohort studies of HIV infected women.